


Pining

by Goddess47



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, FebuWhump2021, M/M, Not a happy story!, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Another fandom change. The last of the Whump stories I've written. Happier things to come.For Febuwhump day 10 prompt: "I'm sorry, I didn't know."
Relationships: Braeden/Derek Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Another fandom change. The last of the Whump stories I've written. Happier things to come.
> 
> For Febuwhump day 10 prompt: "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Stiles fled town the morning of Derek's wedding to Braeden. 

He really wished for Derek to be happy and if it was Braeden, so be it. 

Didn't mean he had to stay and watch.

Getting away was good. At first. Stiles learned about magic and packs, things he never would have learned in Beacon Hills. He almost became Emissary to a pack in Iowa, but the ocean always called him back. 

Stiles spent the years traveling the West Coast. He learned Spanish in Mexico, Inuit in Alaska.

The Sheriff would fly out to visit. Being a traveling Spark paid well.

Until traveling all the time became old. Never having a home was wearing. 

Stiles stole into Beacon Hills on a quiet Thursday night. He was there for a month before anyone besides his Dad knew he was there.

Derek found him in the diner.

"Welcome back! How are you?"

Stiles knew the scar and tattoos were hidden. "Mostly okay."

"We missed you. We hoped you would visit."

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

Stiles looked up and let Derek catch a glimpse of what was in his heart. Then he looked down.

"Stiles! I'm sorry. I never knew!"

"You weren't supposed to."


End file.
